Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/A - G
See also H - N and O - Á. A few notes: * (dated) means that the word is used by the native speakers nor the revival community. * (poetic) means that the word only survives through quotes and proverbs. * (revival) means that the word is only used by the revival community and has never been used by the native speakers. * The letter <á> can be substituted by . In this dictionary we'll only use <á>. * Verbs are often grouped in pairs as «sulesit; sulesite». Please note that the first form can be used both transitively and intransitively, while the second form can be used intransitively only. A A''' symb A (pronounce: ea) '''a art un aardvark ' ''n ardvark '''abacus n'' abakus '''abandon' v'' opustit; opustite '''abate' v'' abatovat; abatovate '''abatement' n'' abatovebechen '''abattis' n'' fightingsryb '''abattoir' n'' yatka '''abbreviate' v'' skratit; skratite '''abbreviation' n'' skratka; ebrifshen '''abc' n'' abc (pronounce: ''eabeetsee) abed adv epostel ability n'' mocksh '''ablaze' adv fo thie kovatshie able adj skopni '-able' suff -skopni abolish v'' syvrabit; syvrabite '''abolishment' n'' syvrab '''abort' v'' ulomit; ulomite '''abortion' n'' protrat; abortsia '''about' prep about; ebow above prep over Abraham n pr Ávrem; Abraham; Aybrem abroad adv in that outland; from ~ adj outlandish abscess n'' wred '''absence' n'' absensia '''absent' adj absentni absolute adj absolutni absolutely adv absolutnine; sikker absorb v'' absorbovat; absorbovate '''absorbable' v'' absorbovatskopni '''absorption' n'' absorbsia '''abstain' v'' abstenovat; abstenovate '''abstain from food' v'' les hine jestien out '''abstention' n'' abstensia '''abyss' n'' priepast '''accent' n'' accent (pronounce: ''aksent); v'' aksentwear '''accent mark' n'' accentnashna (pronounce: ''aksentnashna) accept v'' akseptovat; akseptovate; eksept; vikeldat (''revival), vikeldate (revival) acceptable adj akseptiposni; askepmeni; akseptovatskopni acceptive adj akseptifni access n'' pristup; ''v pristupnut accessible adj pristupni acclaim v'' aklemovat; aklemovate '''accompany' v'' zajit; zajite '''accomplish' v'' zotovit; zotovite; dukorchit (''dated) accomplishment n'' zovovebechen '''according to' prep ako accordion n'' akordyon; tricksack '''account' n'' ekawnt; ''v ekawnte accountancy n'' ekawntensee '''accountant' n'' ekawnter '''accounting' n'' ekawnting '''accusation' n'' obvinebechen '''accusative' adj akusatifni; obvinni; n'' akusatif '''accuse' n'' obvinenien; ''v obvinenit; obvinenite achieve v'' dobenut '''achievement' n'' dobenien '''acid' adj kysli; n'' kysel '''acne' n'' postary '''acorn' n'' dubber; dubbel '''acrobat' n'' akrobat '''acrobatic' adj akrobatikni acrobatics n'' akrobatik '''across' prep ekrows act n'' ekt; ''v ekte action n'' aksia '''activate' v'' aktovivat; aktovivate '''active' adj ektif; tshinni (dated); aktifni (revival) activity n'' aktivita '''actor' n'' aktor '''actress' n'' aktris '''actrice' n'' aktris '''actual' adj aktuelni actually adv ighnenne add v'' dodat; dodate '''add to a list' v'' pridat; pridate '''adapt' v'' adaptovat; adaptovate '''adaption' n'' adapsia '''addition' n'' dodebechen '''additional' adj dodatni address n'' adres; ''v adresovat; adresovate adept adj velskor adjective n'' adyektif '''adjust' v'' prilepit; prilepite '''adjustment' n'' prilebechen '''administrate' v'' administratovat; administratovate '''administration' n'' administratsia '''administrative' adj administratifni administrative job n'' adminlist; administratifni jemesnane '''administrator' n'' administrator; admin '''admirable' adj obdivovatskopni admiral adj admiralni; n'' admiral '''admiration' n'' admiratsia; obdivobechen '''admire' n'' obdivovat; obdivovate '''admit' v'' podleshit; podleshite '''admonish' v'' forpovedat; forpovedate '''adobe' n'' adobe '''Adoha' n pr Adowa adopt n'' adoptovat; adoptovate '''adopted' adj nummen adopted daughter n'' nomdetsera '''adopted son' n'' nomsyn '''adoption' n'' adopsia '''adorn' v'' stobit; stobite '''adorned' adj stobitten adult adj dospeli; n'' duspal; edylt '''adulterer' n'' overer '''adultery' n'' overing '''advance' v'' pokrotsh '''advanced' adj pokrotshil advantage n'' wyhod '''adventural' adj dobrodrushni adventure n'' dobrodrustwoe (singular: ''dobrodrustow) adverb n'' adverb '''adversary' n'' otherparti '''advertise' n'' advertensovat; advertensovate '''advertisement' n'' advertensia '''advertising' n'' advertensia '''advice' n'' poradin '''advise' v'' poradit; poradite '''advocate' n'' advokat; ''v advokatovat; advokatovate advocative adj advokatifni aeroplane n'' flyer '''aesthetic' adj estetikni a few adv najl; nile a few days ago adv last o'un-dien prede a few years ago adv un kuppel o'rocks prede affable adj vlidni affair n'' sak; afeyr '''affect' v'' affektovat; affektovate; hibbring '''affection' n'' tougreft '''affirm' v'' affirmovat; affirmovate '''affirmation' n'' affirmatsia '''affirmative' adj affirmatifni afflict v'' ontaste '''afflicted' adj ontast; ontasten affliction n'' ontasting '''afford' v'' zarutshit; zarutshite '''affordable' adj zarutshitskopni; possarutshni afraid adj efrayd Africa n'' Afrika '''African' adj Afrikan; n'' Afrikan '''after' prep after afternoon n'' afternoon '''afterward' adv darafter afterwards adv darafter again adv zas; snow; egayn against prep gaygn age n'' (''lifetime) starb; starve; (century) wanunrow age limit n'' starbockray '''agenda' n'' agenda '''aggression' n'' agressia; roukt '''aggressive' adj agressifni; roukni aggressor n'' agressor; rouker '''ago' postp prede (used as a preposition) agony n'' agonia '''agrarian' adj agrounni agree v'' sulesit; sulesite '''agreement' n'' sulesht '''agricultural' adj agricultural agriculture n'' agroun; agriculture '''aground' adv ezem; tsemya aim n'' tshiel; tertsh; ''v tshielnat; tshielnate air n'' wesdutsht '''airplane' n'' flyer '''alabaster' n'' albast '''album' n'' album '''alcohol' adj alkoholni; n'' alkohol '''alcoholic' adj alkoholni; n'' alkoholik; boozer '''alcoholic beverage n'' booze '''alert' adj bedellen; v'' bedellovat; bedellovate; bedel (''dated, see appendix) algae n'' shmots; algee '''alive' adj bivetni a little adv lil; un lil a little more adv simmow all adj/adv ow; ol; swea; n'' ow; ol; ewshet; ewshetkow '''allay' v'' kustnat; kustnate '''all day' adv fullden alleviate v'' alleviatovat; alleviatovate '''alleviation' n'' alleviatsia '''alley' n'' steyg; stayg '''alliance' n'' spought; spoyost '''alligator' n'' alligator '''all night' adv fullnots allow v'' dovolit; dovolite '''allowance' n'' dovolt '''all-powerful' adj fullmaghni all the way adv sweatshis ally n'' spoynets; ''v spoyovat; spoyovate almanac n'' almanak '''almighty' adj sweakenning almost adv score alms n'' almushna '''aloft' adv elof alone adv elown along adv/prep elong; elang along with prep shkedin a lot adv un load; hurb (dated); novo (poetic); noho (revival) a lot of adv un load o'; un load ' alphabet n'' abc (pronounce: ''eabeetsee); alfabet alphabetic adj alfabetni alphabetic order that alfabetni tshol already adv retch also adv ouso; owso altar n'' altar '''altar boy' n'' mestenar '''alter' v'' alterovat; alterovate '''alternative' adj alternatif although adv ogal; dow alum n'' alum '''aluminium' n'' aluminium; alshtal; alshtuel (''poetic) alumna n'' alumna '''always' adv allways; alltide amaranth n'' amarant; amaranth '''amature' adj amatorni; n'' amator '''amaze' v'' obdivat; obdivate '''amazement' n'' obdif '''amazing' adj obdifni; opt (revival) ambassador n'' ambasador '''ambidextrous' n'' ambidekstrusni '''ambition' n'' ambitsia '''amend' v'' amendovat; amendovate '''amendment' n'' amendment '''America' n'' Amerika '''American' adj Amerikan; Amerikanski; n'' Amerikan '''amiable' adj emabel; feen among prep pod amongst prep pod amount n'' potshet '''amuse' v'' amuse '''amusement' n'' amusent '''an' art (see '''a) '''anal adj analni; ritni analysis n'' analyse '''analyst' n'' analyst '''analytic' adj analytikni analyze v'' analysovat; analysovate '''ancestor' n'' fogotter; forgotter '''ancestorial' adj fogotni; forgotni ancestress n'' fogotris; forgotris '''ancestrial' adj fogotni; forgotni ancestry n'' fogang; forgang '''ancient' adj aynshent and conj an; and Andrew n pr Anneri; Andreas; Androo; Andrew anemia n'' anemia '''anemic' adj anemikni angel n'' anjel '''anger' n'' enger; nano '''angle' n'' uwel; venkel '''angry' adj bows; engri; nanwane anguish n'' belt '''animal' n'' sweerk; zvaiera (''plural) animate adj animatni; v'' animatovat; animatovate '''animation' n'' animatsia '''ankle' n'' tshlenok '''anoint' v'' pomazat; pomazate '''anointment' n'' mast '''announce' v'' zavolat; zavolate '''announcement' n'' zavolating '''another' adv another answer n'' esse (see appendix); ''v esse ant n'' oumsaik '''anteater' n'' oumsaikchester; oumsaikmasher '''anthill' n'' oumsaikkopetsh; festning; oumsaikfestning '''anthropologic' adj antropologikalni anthropological adj antropologikalni anthropologist n'' antropologist '''anthropology' n'' antropologia '''antidisestablishmentarianism' n'' antidisestablishmentarianisma '''antidisestablishmentarianist' adj antidisestablishmentarianistiski; n'' antidisestablishmentarianist '''antiquity' n'' antikitee '''antler' n'' paroh; prock (''dated) anus n'' vot; anus; reet; rit; ritniotvor (''revival) any adj eni anyone adv eniwan anything adv wishettek anytime adv enitime anywhere adv enimiseto; emisto apart adv oujid; epart apologize v'' ospravetlos (see appendix) '''apparatus' n'' aparat '''appear' v'' come (see appendix) '''appearance' n'' cumst '''appendix' n'' appendiks; apendiks '''appetite' n'' chestlust; mashlust '''apple' n'' aplon; jablonske '''apple tree' n'' aplostrum; jablostrum '''appoint' v'' onvise '''appointment' n'' onvisnost '''appraisal' n'' taksatsia '''appraise' v'' taksatovat; taksatovate '''appraiser' n'' taksator '''appreciate' v'' touyie; tougive (see: ''give) appreciation n'' tougift '''approach' n'' tounethring; ''v tounether appropriate adj doberkenth appropriateness n'' doberkenskel '''approval' n'' eproovine '''approve' v'' eproof '''April' adj aprilni; n'' april '''apron' n'' zastera '''arch' n'' aetsh '''archeologic' adj arkeologikalni archeological adj arkeologikalni archeologist n'' arkeologist '''archeology' n'' arkeologia '''architect' n'' arkitekt '''architectural' adj arkitekturni architecture n'' arkitektura '''are' n'' ár '''area' n'' kraith '''areal' adj kraithen; arial arise v'' erayse; rayse '''argue' v'' wesnin '''argument' n'' wertial '''arithmetic' adj aritmetikalni arm n'' (''body part) arm; (weapon) vodsk; v'' wizbroivat; wizbroivate '''armadillo' n'' armadillo; pasavets (''revival) armistice n'' voplalouck '''armpit' n'' podpash '''army' n'' vojsko '''around' prep round; rone arrest n'' arrest; ''v arreste arrestation n'' arrestatsia '''arrival' n'' uspore '''arrive' v'' usporit; usporite '''arrive later' n'' sennovat; neshtovat '''arrive the next day' v'' denneshtovat '''arrogance' n'' vuesocklaw '''arrogant' n'' vuesocklawni '''arrow' n'' eargh; ship; sheep '''arson' n'' podpauln '''arsoned' adj podpillen art n'' art '''artichoke' n'' artishok '''article' n'' stranka '''artificial' n'' arobeten '''artisan' n'' artisan '''artist' n'' arter '''as' conj as; prep as; like ascend v'' upstige '''ascent' n'' upstiging '''as good as can be' adj pasht; pashtakai ash n'' popol; eask '''ashamed' adj hanblivi; hanned ashes from wood n'' dreveask; drevesh; dreffish (''dated) a short time ago adv kratky prede Asia n'' Asia '''Asian' adj Asian; n'' Asian '''ask' v'' ask; frage (see appendix) '''asleep' adv espavat as long as adv lang as aspect n'' aspekt '''asphalt' n'' blackhorck; asfalt; asphalt '''asphyxia' n'' asfiksia '''asphyxial' adj asfiksialni asphyxiant adj asfiksiant; n'' asfiksiant '''asphyxiate' v'' asfiksiatovat; asfiksiatovate '''asphyxiation' n'' asfiksiatsia '''assemble' v'' byput '''assembly' n'' byput '''assembly line' n'' byputband '''assign' v'' podavat; podavate '''assignment' n'' podavnost '''associate' n'' assost; ''v byvit; byvite association n'' (''act of association) byvitnost; (group) assosing as soon as n'' kettiem '''assuredly' adv fovar asthma n'' asma '''asthmatic' adj asmatikalni; asmin astrologic adj astrologikalni astrological adj astrologikalni astrologist n'' astrologist '''astrology' n'' astrologia '''astronaut' n'' astronaft '''astronomer' n'' astronomer '''astronomic' adj astronomikalni astronomical adj astronomikalni astronomy n'' astronomia '''as well' adj ae'hey as well as conj ae'hey as asylum n'' azeel; asailum (''revival) at prep at at all adv sweans at an early age adv froorockni at hand adv rookane at least adv lestens at night adv notsni at our side adv entlang attack n'' onfall; ''v fall on (see appendix) attacker n'' onfaller '''attempt' n'' traught; ''v traughte attend v'' adowne '''attention' n'' atensia '''attention disorder' n'' atensporwa '''attentive' adj atentifni attest v'' atteste '''at the basement of' prep ground up; upground attic n'' podcrow '''attract' n'' podsalit; podsalite '''attraction' n'' atraksia; podsalebechen '''at what time' adv kemmen (poetic) at your service adv fo thine; for thine auction n'' auksia; oukshen '''audacity' n'' smelost '''audience' n'' commol '''auditorium' n'' auditorium; commolroom '''aunt' n'' teta '''Australia' n'' Australia '''Australian' adj Australian; n'' Australian '''Austria' n'' Rakusko '''Austrian' adj Rakuski; n'' Rakushan '''author' n'' tshiter '''authority' n'' broig; broy '''automatic' adj awtomatiski automobile n'' carra; bilka; bieca '''autopsy' n'' telglens '''autumn' n'' jesenj '''avarice' n'' lakominost '''avaricious' adj lakomi avariciousness n'' lakominost '''avenge' n'' avendsh; ''v avendsh avenue n'' stromcesta '''average' adj bestredni; n'' bestred; ''v bestredit; bestredite avocado n'' avokado '''avoid' v'' rettenit; rettenite '''awake' adv drong away adv gun; eread; pretsh (dated) '- away' adv way- awesom adj ousem awesomness n'' ousemnost '''awl' n'' shidlo '''ax' n'' aks '''axe' n'' aks '''Aztec' n'' Aztek '''Aztecan' adj Aztekan B B''' symb B (pronounce: bee) '''baby n'' baybee; nimol '''babysitter' n'' baybeesitter; nimolglenser '''bachelor' n'' (''study) bachelor; (unmarried man) mladenets back adv back; n'' back; ''v back backbone n'' backcost '''backpack' n'' backpack; rucksack '''back part' n'' hinten; backenner '''backward' adj afterlik; adv ruck backwards adv ruck bacon n'' slan '''bacon and eggs' n'' slanin; slanina '''bad' adj slay bad breath n'' baddah '''bad day' n'' baduan '''bad hair' n'' slayvlas '''bad hair day' n'' slayvlasden (see: ''den) bad mood n'' slayer '''badger' n'' bousuck '''baffle' v'' osatsit; osatsite '''bafflement' n'' osatshie '''bag' n'' tsue '''baggage' n'' batotshin; betotsh '''bake' v'' pietsh; beek (''dated) baker n'' pekar; beeker (''dated) balance n'' balansia; ''v balansovat; balansovate balance of powers n'' oafwight '''bald' adj baldni ball n'' ball '''ball court' n'' balldom '''ball game' n'' ballra '''ballet' n'' ballea '''ball player' n'' ballplayer; ballrar '''balm' n'' balm '''bamboo' n'' bamboo '''banana' n'' banana '''band' n'' band '''bang' adv bang; n'' bang; ''v bang bangs n'' lemmang; rulcut; owbyer '''banjo' n'' banyo; banjo '''bank' n'' bank '''bank building' n'' bankstavebechen '''banking' n'' bankin '''banner' n'' criddel; criddle (''dated) baptism n'' kyrst '''baptismal' adj kyrstni baptist n'' kyrster '''baptize' v'' kyrstit '''bar' n'' (''beam) drog; (counter) bar; (licensed business) krytshma; crutch; calver; bar; v'' barrovat; barrovate '''barbarian' adj barbarian; n'' barbar '''barbaric' adj barbarik; barbarni barbarism n'' barbarisma '''barbecue' n'' grill; ''v grillovat; grillovate barbecue grill n'' grill '''barbecue sauce' n'' grillsals; grillsalsa '''barbeque' n'' grill; ''v grillovat; grillovate barbeque grill n'' grill '''barbeque sauce' n'' grillsals; grillsalsa '''barber' n'' holitsh '''barber shop' n'' holitshhous '''bare' adj (naked) gol; (minimal) bilni barefoot adj bos; adv bos barefooted adj bos barely adv berly; bearlee; koum bark n'' (''of a tree) core; (of a dog) eyg; v'' eyge '''barking' adj eygin; n'' eyging; eygin '''barn' n'' shopa; shop; barn '''barrel' n'' sud '''barren' adj forleat base n'' fongdeering; ground; ''v cestit; cestite based in prep ecesten in based on prep ecesten up basement n'' podrem '''basic' adj basalni; ground- basic information n'' groundspait '''basin' n'' tass; bazea; taz (''revival) basket n'' koshar; cornmate '''basketball' n'' basketball '''bass' n'' (''music) bass; (fish) bersha; v'' bass; basse '''bath' n'' ban; ''v banne bathe n'' bayth; ''v kupat; kupate bathroom n'' banroom '''battalion' n'' batalyon '''battle' n'' boy; ''v boy battlefield n'' ootlack '''be' v'' bite (see appendix); (''if not clear) yie; (of weather) do (see appendix) be able to v'' can (see appendix); can (see appendix) -pos '''beach' n'' plase '''beak' n'' hub; ''v hubavat; hubavate be afraid v'' bite (see: ''bite) efrayd; skruenne (dated) be aggressive v'' bite (see: ''bite) agressifni; rouke be allowed to v'' magh (see appendix) '''be a problem' v'' form nash '''beam' n'' belck '''bean' n'' fasselie '''be anemic' v'' anemikovat '''bean field' n'' fasselpole '''bean paste' n'' fasselkashe '''bean pod' n'' fassellusk; fassellush '''bear' n'' medwed; ''v nosit; nosite; niest bear children v'' nosit; nosite; niest '''beard' n'' skag; beard '''bearded' adj skagni; beardni beardless adj bezskag; bezbeard beast n'' besht '''beat' adj beet; n'' beet; ''v (hit) beet; uderzat; uderzate; (win against) porazit; porazite; orazit; orazite beat in a game v'' raurazit; raurazite '''beautiful' adj prach; crashing beauty n'' prach; pracht '''beaver' n'' bobor '''Beaver River' n pr Rike o'thie Bobors be awaiting v'' potshkat '''be blind' v'' oakbleynt hine '''be born' v'' niesthe '''be busy' v'' zait hine '''be careful' v'' surghe hine '''because' conj labe because of conj labe o'; labe '; ontshest (+gen) because of which adv bitham be childish v'' detshnut; deknut '''become' v'' bico (see appendix) '''become a father' v'' set hine tratsh; set hine tratsh out '''become extinct' v'' bico outzomrieten (see: ''bico); outzomriet be confused v'' come (see: ''come) i'strapim bed n'' postel '''bedbug' n'' bedbesht; postbesht '''bedroom' n'' bedroom '''bedspread' n'' hurck '''bee' n'' bymber '''beef' n'' beef '''beef stew' n'' beefstyoo '''beehive' n'' bymberhaif '''beer' n'' pivo; pive '''beeswax' n'' bymbervosk; ''v bymbervoskovat; bymbervoskovate beetle n'' ghrobak '''before' prep befor; befo beg v'' zhobrat; zhobrate; prosit; prosite '''beget' v'' bigea (see: ''gea) beggar n'' zhobrater; proser; prositer; shmunk '''begin' v'' bigen '''beginning' n'' bigen '''be going to' v'' gerre (see appendix) '''behave' v'' hovat; hovate '''behave oneself' v'' sywitsh '''behavior' n'' hovasbechen '''behind' prep behine behold v'' glent; glente '''being' adj issing; issin; n'' issing; issin; essen '''belch' n'' gerg; ''v gergat belief n'' vire '''believe' v'' virit; virite '''believer' n'' viriter; virer (''poetic) bell n'' bell '''bell-like' adj bellni bellow n'' brevlo; ''v brevlovat bell-ringer n'' beller '''belly' n'' brue '''belong' v'' hore '''belonging' n'' horning '''belong to' v'' udhore '''beloved' adj shear; libni; serdetsni below adv/prep pod; podda belt n'' opasok '''bend' n'' ohib; hib; ''v hurb beneath adv/prep pod; podse benevolence n'' doberwill '''benevolent' adj doberwilling benign adj doberlik; gutig bent adj hurben; n'' onlay '''bereave' v'' vilupit; vilupite '''bereaved' adj vilupt bereaver n'' viluper; vilupiter '''bereavement' n'' vilupnost; vilup '''berry' n'' bobulee '''beside' prep nefside besides adv crom best adj best betray v'' do un shmean de (see: ''do); shmean betrayal n'' shmensi '''better' adj better; bettere; dobrar between prep betwixt (pronounce: beetweeckt or betwikst); between be warned v'' varove '''beyond' adv/prep hinten bib n'' brindak; slintshek '''Bible' n'' Biblia '''biceps' n'' stroungem '''bid' n'' mod; ''v modlit; modlite bidder n'' modder '''bidding' adj moddin; n'' modding '''big' adj beag; welk big-eared adj kuegreayuck; kuegreahe (poetic) big toe n'' tshirst; tshyrtshast '''bile' n'' zhyltsh '''bilingual' adj dwahnarashni bilingualism n'' dwahnarashnost '''billiard' n'' bilyart '''billiard table' n'' bilyarttaybel '''bioengineering' n'' bioendshining; biosabot; bifesabot '''biographer' n'' biograf '''biography' n'' biografia '''biologic' adj biologiski biological adj biologiski; biologikalni biologist n'' biologist '''biology' n'' biologia '''bird' n'' ewteck '''birth' n'' byth; rozdenj '''birthday' n'' namedi '''birthplace' n'' rozto (pronounce: ''rosto or roshto) bisexual adj biseksualni; n'' biseksualni; bowfer '''bishop' n'' bishop '''bishopric' n'' bishopric '''bit' n'' bite; bit; smouleck '''bite' n'' kreesbechen; ''v krees; krisat; krisate biting adj kreezen; krisen; krissen (dated) bitter adj horki; n'' bitter '''bitterness' n'' horkinost '''black' adj black; blynde (dated); n'' black; blinth (''dated) black bean n'' tshiernifasselie; tshierni '''blackbird' n'' throst; drost (''dated); drozd (revival) blackboard n'' tshiernidesque (pronounce: ''tshiernidesck); tshiernideska (revival); tshierni blacken v'' blacken '''blackness' n'' blacknost '''blacksmith' n'' kovatsh '''blacksmith shop' n'' kovatshhous '''blapharon' n'' vietshko '''bleed' v'' crue '''bleed extensively' v'' nashkrit; nashkrite '''bleed to death' v'' waycrue; cry hine '''bless' v'' blidshnat; blidshnate; blesheghnat; blesheghnate '''blessed' adj blidshen blessing n'' blidshbechen '''blind' adj oakbleynt blind man n'' oakbleynter '''blindness' n'' oakbleyntnost '''blister' n'' blether; opar '''block' n'' block; bluek (''dated); v'' blocke; bluege (''dated) blog n'' blog; ''v blogge blond adj blond blood n'' crew '''blood bank' n'' credbank '''blood donor' n'' credater '''blood transfusion' n'' cretransfusia '''bloody' adj blydi; crefni; kyrfni bloom n'' (''act of blooming) kwetting; (metal) brus; v'' kwette '''bloomery' n'' brust '''blooming' adj kwetting; kwettin; n'' (''act of blooming) kwetting; (metal) brusting blossom n'' kwetnost '''blouse' n'' bloos '''blow' n'' fuegbechen; ''v fukat; fukate; (of weather) wai blow on a fire v'' fyrwukrat; fyrwukrate '''blow one's nose' v'' blow '''blue' adj mod; n'' moder; mod '''bluebird' n'' huttensenger '''bluish' adj modni; moderni bluish green adj milt; n'' milt '''boar' n'' (''male pig) kanets; (wild boar) diwiek board n'' desque (pronounce: ''desck); deska (revival) boast v'' bouste '''boat' n'' tshlyn '''boat trip' n'' tshlynfeart '''bobcat' n'' bobcat '''body' adj telni; n'' (''of an animal) case; telo (poetic); (organization) buedi body fluid n'' telni-plin '''body part' n'' telni-part '''boil' n'' (''accumulation of pus) nasht; (point of cooking) buedvar; v'' guedvare '''boiled' adj guedvart bold adj wolnisead '' boldness''' n'' wolniseadnost '''bolt' n'' (''metal) shkrutka; (sieve) shop; v'' (''connect) shkrutkat; shkrutkate; (escape) shotsholt; (sieve) shop bolter n'' (''flour milling) lashta; (botany) bolter; (metal) shkrutker; (sieve) shopya bomb n'' bomba; bumba; ''v bombat; bombate; bumbat; bumbate bombard v'' bombat; bombate; bumbat; bumbate '''bombardment' n'' bombabechen; bumbabechen '''bone' n'' cost '''book' n'' book; ''v booke bookcase n'' bookshrank '''book cover' n'' caft; carft '''bookkeeper' n'' bookkeeper '''bookkeeping' n'' bookkeeping '''book margin' n'' booktratsh '''book of genealogy' n'' matherstandsbook '''bookstore' n'' bookhous; bookshous '''book title' n'' bookname; booktitel; booktitla (''revival) book vendor n'' bookman (see: ''man) border n'' ockray '''born' adj niesth borrow v'' spostit; spostite '''boss' n'' boss '''bossy' adj bossi botanic n'' botanisti '''botanical' n'' botanisti; botanikalni '''botanist' n'' botanist '''botany' n'' botania '''both' adv bowth; bowf bother v'' kear hine un ashk '''bottle' n'' fliesh '''bottle of wine' n'' dshinflar '''bottom' n'' zadek; teelk '''bound' adj (prepared) bawnd; bred; (obliged) bawnd; n'' (''boundary) bode; (leap) bawnd; v'' (''surround) bawnd; (leap) bawnd bound to adv bawnde; bounde (dated) boundary n'' bode '''bouquet' n'' bookae '''bow' n'' (''weapon) luk; (bend) ohib; (rod) slatshik; (knot) klitshka; (gesture) buging; (ship) bow; v'' (''bend) hurb; (gesture) buge bow and arrow n'' luk'n'eargh; luk'n'ship; luk'n'sheep '''bowing' n'' (''bend) hurbnost; (gesture) buging bowl n'' (''scale) misa; mise; (ball) bol bowlegged adj toalt; hurbnoan bow-legged adj toalt; hurbnoan bowling n'' bolling '''bowling ball' n'' bollingball '''box' n'' shrank; shkadler '''boy' n'' lad; boy (''dated) bracelet n'' braslea '''brackish' adj spitochen; brackish brag adj brag; adv brag; n'' brag; ''v brag braggart n'' braggart '''braid' n'' tsop; ''v tsopivat; tsopivate; tsopovat; tsopovate brain n'' mose; mosque (pronounce: ''moskwe or mosk); brayn; mozog (revival) brainwash n'' braynwash; ''v braynwashe brakes n'' rems (singular: ''rem) branch n'' koner; coner '''brand' n'' mark; ''v marke branding adj markin; n'' marking '''branding iron' n'' markoiern; oiernmarker '''brand-new' adj brand brave adj moodig; brief bravery n'' briefnost; moodighed '''brawl' n'' burd; ''v burdovat; burdovate; bardavat; bardavate brazier n'' hodla '''bread' n'' gutch '''breadth' n'' shiroken '''break' n'' break; ''v breake breakfast n'' frustuck '''break in' v'' inbreake '''break money' v'' folde '''break off' v'' rozbit; rozbite '''break something' v'' yetbreake (''dated) breast n'' brest; dintat '''breast feeding' n'' suksuk '''breath' n'' dah '''breathe' v'' diegat '''breathless' n'' bezdah '''breed' n'' breed; ''v breede breed selectively v'' ponuecat; ponuecate '''brewer' n'' pivover '''brewery' n'' pivovar '''bribe' n'' tsener; ''v tsenit; tsenite bribery n'' tsenin '''brick' n'' brick '''bricklayer' n'' bricksloug; brickslough '''bride' n'' nevesta '''bridge' n'' bridsh; most; ''v mostat; mostate bridle n'' uzda; ''v uzdat; uzdate bright adj dairk brightness n'' dairkin '''brilliance' n'' brilnost '''brilliant' adj brilni; slumpi brimstone n'' seer '''brine' n'' lák; ''v lákovat; lákovate bring v'' bring '''bring about' v'' upbring '''bring down' v'' netherbring '''bring in' v'' inbring '''bring to an end' v'' endbring '''bring to a halt' v'' houltbring '''broad' adj wide; brodni broadcast n'' outsend; ''v outsende broadcaster n'' outsender '''broil' n'' sasp; ''v saspat; saspate broke adj broken broken adj broken broken-hearted adj brechtserdits; brecht (revival) brood n'' brood '''brook' n'' barn; barina (''revival) broom n'' metal; metla '''brothel' n'' vereyn; hoahous '''brother' n'' bruether; bracky (''dated); brat (revival) brother in arms n'' vodshbrat '''brother-in-law' n'' loubruether; loubracky (''dated); loubrat (revival) brown adj rieve; n'' rieve '''brown excrements' n'' chneddy; chneddie (''revival) brownish adj rievni brush n'' shtotka; ''v shtotkat; shtotkate brush away v'' wayshtotkat; wayshtotkate '''brushstroke' n'' shtot '''brutal' adj brutalni; vreck brutality n'' brutalnost; vreggin '''bubble' n'' bubbel; dubbel '''bucket' n'' vedro; ''v vedrovat; vedrovate bud n'' pupen; ''v punnovat; punnovate buddy n'' brot '''budget' n'' balchin '''build' v'' stavat; stavate '''building' n'' bude; stavebechen '''building rights' n'' staveright '''buisness' n'' vetshen '''bull' adj býkni; n'' (''animal) beek; (lie) bull; v'' (''force) beekovat; beekovate; (lie) bullovat; bullovate bullet n'' gull; ''v gullkavat; gullkavate bullfight n'' beeking '''bullfighter' n'' beeker '''bullshit' n'' buck '''bully' n'' sharkop; ''v sharke bullying adj sharkin; n'' shark; sharking '''bum' n'' gat; gart '''bumblebee' n'' tshmell '''bunch' n'' bukie; pek; kishtsh; ''v bukiet; kisht bunion n'' bunyon '''bunny' n'' kninchen '''bureau' n'' biuro '''bureaucracy' n'' biurokratsia '''bureaucrat' n'' biurokrat '''bureaucratic' adj biurokratni burial n'' pohyrb '''burn' n'' horck; opeklina (''revival); v'' horit; horite; palt; poult (''dated) burn up v'' uphorit; uphorite; uppalt; uppoult (''dated) burp n'' gerg; ''v gergat burst n'' prask; ''v prasknut burst out v'' ouprasknut '''bury' v'' pohurb '''bury the hatchet' v'' pohyrbit; pohyrbite '''bus' n'' bus '''bus driver' n'' busriadier; busvozier '''bus seat' n'' tshoongym '''bus station' n'' busstatsia '''bus stop' n'' busbreak '''bush' n'' cur '''business' n'' sák '''business card' n'' sákcard '''bust' n'' (''statue) buste; (of woman) bosum; (act of busting) busting; v'' bust; buste '''busy' adj zait but conj ale; prep vuenimpo butcher n'' resnick; ''v resnicke butcher shop n'' resnickhous '''butt' n'' vot '''butter' n'' mazel; maslo; ''v maslovat; maslovate butterfly n'' motill; ''v motillovat; motillovate buttock n'' gat; gart '''buttocks' n'' golg; gest; gat '''button' n'' gombik; ''v gombikovat; gombikovate buy v'' kopovat; kopovate '''buyer' v'' kopor '''buying' adj kopovatin; kopovattin; n'' kop; kopf; kopphe (''dated) buzz n'' bzyz; ''v bzyzovat; bzyzovat; bzukovat (dated); bzukovate (dated) by prep by by chance adv bykans; kansno (poetic) bylaw n'' býrlou; lage '''by means of' prep nap; napi by mistake adv by falnost; falnostane C C''' symb C (pronounce: tsee) '''cabbage n'' shlat; shalát '''cabin' n'' kabeen '''cable' n'' lano; kaybel '''cacao' n'' kokoa '''cacao bean' n'' kokoafasselie '''cactus' n'' kaktus '''cactus fruit' n'' kaktusowotsh; kaktusplod '''cadaver' n'' shtribno '''cage' n'' klietka '''cake' n'' klatsh; tort; kayck '''calender' n'' klender '''calf' n'' (''of a cow) tella; tell; (of the leg) calf calf muscle n'' eeker '''call' n'' call; ''v calle callus n'' kallus '''calm' adj kalmni; v'' kalmnovat; kalmnovate '''calm down' v'' oukalmnovat; oukalmnovate '''calmlyadv'' kalmon; kalmnine '''calve v'' telliat; telliate '''camel' n'' camel '''camera' n'' camera '''campaign' n'' sutshace '''can' n'' can; ''v can (modal); can -pos (poetic) canal n'' canal '''canalization' n'' canalisatsia '''canalize' v'' canalisatovat; canalisatovate '''canary' n'' kanarya '''cancer' adj kankerni; n'' kanker '''candelabrum' n'' swietshkaholder '''candidacy' n'' candidatsia '''candidate' n'' candidat '''candle' n'' swietshka; swiets (''dated) candleholder n'' swietshkaholder '''candlelight' n'' swietshkaswetlo '''candlestick' n'' swietshkapalitsh; swietshkateach; swietshkateatsh '''cane' n'' roar; ''v rorovat; rorovate cane syrup n'' roarwod '''canopy' n'' cluecatetshestice '''can't' v'' cat; canne '''canvas' n'' kanvas; canvas (''dated) canyon n'' canyon '''cap' n'' (''head cover) tshpitsh; (protective cover) kolok; v'' kep '''capable' adj kamposni capability n'' kamposnost '''cape' n'' kabát '''capital' adj arets; n'' omesna '''capitol' n'' cepitol; kapitola (''revival) captivate beshteghen captive adj zaimutten; n'' zaimut '''captivity' n'' zaimutshen '''capture' n'' zaimutbechen; ''v zaimut; zaimute car n'' carra; bilka; bieca '''card' n'' card '''card game' n'' cardra '''cardinal' adj kardinalni; n'' kardinal '''cardiologist' n'' kardiologist '''cardiology' n'' kardiologia '''care' n'' surgh; ''v have (see: appendix) surgh careful adj surghfol carefully adj surghfol; surghfollane careless adj bessurgh; bezsurgh (poetic) caress n'' ghladka; ''v ghladkat; ghladkate carnation adj hrebitshekni; n'' hrebitshek '''carnival' n'' karneval '''carnivalesque' adj karnevalesk carnivalistic adj karnevalistiski carnival rides n'' karnevalistiski; karnevalistiske (''dated) carpenter n'' karpenter '''carpenter shop' n'' karpenterhous '''carpentry' n'' karpentree '''carpet' n'' plasht '''carreer' n'' carreer '''carrier' n'' vervater '''carrot' n'' mauer; merqua (pronounce: ''mýrkwa) carry v'' vervat; vervate '''carry a heavy load' v'' bistonit; bistonite '''carry away' v'' wayvervat; wayvervate '''carry on one's back' v'' ghyrbat; ghyrbate '''carry water' v'' wodniet '''cart' n'' cart '''cartilage' n'' ghrond; ghrubafka '''case' n'' (''instance) sagh; (box) sooker cassava n'' kasava '''cassette' n'' kaset '''cassette recorder' n'' kasetor '''cassock' n'' rase; cask; casc (''dated) cast n'' cast; ''v cast; caste castle n'' sham '''castrate' adj ofhockni; v'' ofhocke '''castration' n'' ofhockning; ofhock '''casual' adj saghni cat n'' cat '''catalog' n'' kataloug; ''v katalougovat; katalougovate catalogue n'' kataloug; ''v katalougovat; katalougovate cataract n'' shetsicle; katarakt '''catch' n'' lapebechen; ''v lapat; lapate catch a fish v'' trhat; trhate '''categorization' n'' kategorisatsia '''categorize' v'' kategorivat; kategorivate '''category' n'' kategoria '''caterpillar' n'' hoosnits '''catfish' n'' sumets; catfish '''cattle' n'' fee '''cause' n'' cous; ''v couse causeway n'' nasp; nassepee '''caution' n'' opaternost '''cautious' adj opaterni cave n'' jaskinj; mushkop; tshashtsh '''caveman' n'' mushkoper '''caviar' n'' kaviar '''cedar' n'' kedar '''ceiba' n'' seiba '''ceiba tree' n'' seibastrom (see: ''strom) celebrate v'' feste '''celebration' n'' fest '''celibacy' n'' kelibatnost '''celibate' adj kelibatni; n'' kelibat '''cellar' n'' pifnits; ''v pifnitsovat; pifnitsovate cemetery n'' kyrghow; tsintrin; grobbel '''census' n'' narodni stet '''census bureau' n'' narodni-stetbiuro '''center' n'' (''middle) mithten; (building) senter centipede n'' stonoshka '''central' adj mithni Central America n'' Mithni Amerika '''century' n'' smorow; yarhoonert; wanunrow '''ceremonial' adj rýtni ceremony n'' rýt '''certain' adj necki; dshistni; pevni certainly adv neckine; dshistine; pevnine certainty n'' neckist; dshist; pevnarod '''certificate' n'' lera; ''v lerat; lerate certificate of divorce n'' divorsni lera '''chaff' n'' chaff '''chain' n'' tshayn; ''v tshayne chair n'' tshooli '''chairman' n'' tshooliman (see: ''man) chalk adj tshalkni; n'' tshalk; ''v tshalkovat; tshalkovate chalkboard n'' tshalkni; tshalk '''chamber' n'' room '''chamber door' n'' roomdour '''chameleon' n'' tshamelyon '''chance' n'' kans '''chandelier' n'' swietshkaholder '''change' n'' chaynge; ''v chaynge change drastically v'' uthorwe '''change one's mind' n'' uthorvat; uthorvate; uthorwe hine '''channel' n'' channel '''chaos' n'' kás '''chaotic' n'' kásni '''chap' n'' chap; ''v chap chapel adj kapelni; n'' kapel '''chaps' n'' tolk; touk '''chapter' n'' capitol '''character' n'' kerrekter '''characteristic' adj kerrekterni; n'' kerrekteree '''charcoal' n'' ughlie '''charge' n'' nabo; ''v nabit; nabite charged with prep enabitten kue charitable adj almushni charitable deed n'' milovien '''charity' n'' almushna '''charlatan' n'' sharlatan '''charm' n'' charm; ''v charm chase n'' ghnatsbechen; ''v ghnats; ghnatsa (dated) chat n'' (''computer) tshet; potshivor (revival); (discussion) sladock; v'' (''computer) tshette; potshivorit (revival); potshivorite (revival); (discuss) sladovit; sladovite chatting room n'' tshettin room; potshifroom (''revival) chatter n'' sledmie; ''v sledmiet chayote n'' chayote '''chayote fruit' n'' chayoteowotsh; chayoteplod '''cheap' adj latsni cheek n'' leets; leetse '''cheer' n'' cheer; ''v cheer cheers interj nasdrave; prosta cheese n'' syr '''chemical' adj shemikni; v'' shemikal '''chemist' n'' shemik '''chemist shop' n'' shemikhous '''chemistry' n'' shemiki '''cherimoya' n'' cherimoya '''cherimoya fruit' n'' cherimoyaowotsh; cherimoyaplod '''cherry' n'' bobbel; cherresh; tshereshna (''revival) chess n'' shack '''chest' n'' (''anatomy) hrud; (strong box) debna; trughla chew n'' zhoo; ''v zhuvat; zhuvate chewing adj zhuvatni chewing gum n'' zhuvatshka '''chick' n'' ult; cratch '''chicken' n'' kurtsh '''chicken coop' n'' kurtshhous '''chief' adj visneshni; n'' visnor; visnesh '''chiefly' adv ostni chief priest n'' ostkazatell '''child' n'' deatsha (see appendix); tshide (see appendix) '''childbirth' n'' deatshabyth; tshidebyth; deatsharozdenj; tshiderozdenj '''childhood' n'' deatshahood; tshidehood '''childish' adj detshni childishness n'' detshnost '''childlike' adj detshposni; dekposni; dekni (poetic) Chile n'' Chile '''chili' n'' chili '''chilopede' n'' stonoshka '''chimney' n'' komin; comn (''dated) chin n'' brad '''chip' n'' chip; ''v chip; chipovat; chipovate chipmunk n'' shtraifhyrnshen; hyrnshen '''chirp' n'' sherp; ''v sherpovat; sherpovate chisel n'' delatel; ''v delatlovat; delatlovate chocolate n'' tshyklit; shokolah '''choice' n'' wiberta '''choice of ease' n'' storkupad '''choir' n'' quaire (pronounce: ''kwaire or kweare) choke n'' dush; ''v dushit; dushite choke on food v'' feshit; feshite '''chomp' n'' pozhoo; odzhoo; odshoo (''dated); v'' pozhuvat; pozhuvate; odzhuvat; odzhuvate; odshuvat (''dated); odshuvate (dated) choose v'' wibert; wibrat; wibrate '''chop' v'' tinat; tinate '''chore' n'' plikt '''chorus' n'' ridock '''Christian' adj krestni; n'' krestman (see appendix) '''Christianity' n'' That Krestni Vire; Krestanstwa (''revival) chronicle n'' kronikel '''chronicler' n'' kronikelor '''chubby' adj kuershni; njakorshni; nejkrwoutshni church n'' kertsha; kostol; tsirkew; circle '''church law' n'' kremtsha '''cicada' n'' shkrezhat '''circle' n'' tsirkulo '''citizen' n'' tsivilni; sitzen (pronounce: ''sitsen) citizen rights n'' tsivilni rights '''city' n'' mest (see appendix) '''civic' n'' mestni '''civic center' n'' mestni senter; obtshansk (''revival) civil adj tsivilni civilian adj tsivilni; n'' tsivilni '''civilisation' n'' tsivilisatsia '''civilize' v'' tsivilovat; tsivilovate '''claim' n'' clem; ''v spreache (see appendix); clem clarity n'' yasnien '''clash' n'' klash; ''v klashe class n'' klass; ''v klasse claw n'' (''of animal) pazur; pazoor; (of crab) cleppet; v'' (''scratch) pazurivat; pazurivate; (embrace) cleppetivat; cleppetivate; (climb) drápat; drápate claw hammer n'' clether '''clean' adj tshisti; v'' tshistit; tshistite '''clear' adj yasni clearance n'' yasnitol '''clever' adj chytri cleverness n'' chytritol '''climb' n'' rouzebechen; ''v roust cloak n'' mantel; plasht '''clock' n'' clocke '''cloth' n'' kan; tkan '''clothe' v'' odreshte '''clothes' n'' ubranj (''plural); odresht clothing n'' ubranj (''plural); odresht close v'' zamknut; zamknute '''close to' prep closeby closure n'' uzaver; uzavretie '''cloud' n'' oblak '''clouded' adj oblaken cloudy adj oblakni Clymene n pr Klemmin coalition n'' kowalitsia '''coast' n'' breh '''coat' n'' yacke; ''v kowte coating n'' kowt; kowting '''coffee' n'' kafi '''coffin' n'' raqua (pronounce: ''rakwa); v'' racovat; racovate '''cognac' n'' konniak; kognak (''dated, pronounce: konnak or konjak) coin n'' mints; ''v (create coins) mintsovat; mintsovate; (make up) uritsh cold adj cold; n'' koudid '''colemine' n'' colesheck '''collapse' n'' rosval; ''v rosvalle collect v'' kollektovat; kollektovate '''collection' n'' kolleksia '''color' n'' color; farb; farve (''dated) comb n'' rebenj; ''v rebenit; rebenite; rebennit (revival); rebbennite (revival) combination n'' kombinatsia '''combine' v'' kombinovat; kombinovate '''come' v'' come (see appendix) '''comfort' n'' pohol; ''v poholle comfortable adj poholni command n'' komanda; ''v komandovat; komandovate commandment n'' komandment '''comment' n'' komento; komentar (''poetic); v'' komentovat; komentovate '''commit' v'' poleshit; poleshite '''commit a crime' v'' pasline '''commit adultery' v'' over; overe '''commitment' n'' poleshien '''common' adj spuelni; n'' skupenn '''communal' adj spolotshni communication n'' vravition '''communication channel' n'' vravitionchannel '''communism' n'' komunisma '''communist' adj komunistiski; n'' komunist '''communist party' n'' komunistiski parti '''community' n'' spolotshentswoe (singular: ''spolotshentsow) company n'' (''institute) dreafchen; (people) kompanie comparable adj komparmeni; komparovatskopni comparative adj komparativni; komparni compare v'' komparovat; komparovate; porovnat; porovnate '''comparison' n'' komparbechen '''compel' v'' kompellovat; kompellovate '''compellation' n'' kompellatsia '''compensate' v'' kompensatovat; kompensatovate '''compensation' n'' kompensatsia '''complain' v'' stazhovat; stazhovate; ponosovat; ponosovate '''complainable' adj stazhovatskopni; ponosovatskopni complainer n'' stazhovatter; ponosovatter '''complaint' n'' stazhovebechen; ponosovebechen '''complete' adj uplen; v'' uplen '''complicate' v'' komplikatovat; komplikatovate; kompel '''complicated' adj kompelni complication n'' komplikatsia '''comply' v'' withelk; surave '''compose' v'' komposovat; komposovate; outsten '''composition' n'' outsten; kompositsia '''computer' n'' kompiuter; potshitatsh (''revival) comrade n'' komrid; komridd '''concentrate' v'' konsentrat; konsentrate '''concentration' n'' konsentratsia '''concern' n'' (''worry) otasksnack; (firm) konsyrn; v'' (''be of importance) ongot (see got); (make worried) selsnet concerning prep konsyrnin; onguin; ongotin (dated) condition n'' konditsia; podmienka '''conference' n'' konferensia '''confess' v'' zashit; zashite '''confession' n'' zashiebechen '''confidence' n'' doverove '''confine' n'' konfinovat; konfinovate '''confinement' n'' konfinost '''confuse' v'' strapit; strapite '''confused' adj strapti confusion n'' strape '''congest' v'' kongestovat; kongestovate; krispat; krispate '''congestion' n'' kongestia; krisp '''congratulate' v'' gratulivat; gratulivate '''congratulation' n'' gratulatsia '''congregate' v'' kongregatovat '''congregation' n'' kongregatovatsia '''congress' n'' glide; kongres '''congress member' n'' tshlen o'glide '''connect' v'' konnektovat; konnektovate '''connection' n'' konneksia '''conservative' adj konservatni conservation n'' konservatsia '''consider' v'' razmatrivat; razmatrivate; razmotriet '''consist' n'' suprava '''consist of' v'' outbet '''constant' adj thruel constantly adv thruelten; thrueltenne constitute v'' konstitutovat; konstitutovate; prisbet '''constitution' n'' konstitutsia '''constitution article' n'' stranka o 'konstitutsia '''constitutional' n'' konstitutni '''construct' n'' konstrukt; ''v konstruktovat; konstruktovate construction n'' konstruksia '''construction plan' n'' konstruksiaroshver '''construction site' n'' konstruksiasait; konstruksiamiseto '''contain' v'' obshanut; obshanute '''container' n'' kontayner '''continue' v'' pokratshovat; pokratshovate '''contribute' v'' prispite; prispit (''dated) contribution n'' prispition '''contributor' n'' prispiter '''control' n'' kontrolla; ''v kontrolovat; kontrolovate convert v'' ronset (see: ''set) conversate v'' bletsh '''conversation' n'' bletsh '''conversion' n'' ronsetting '''convict' n'' konvikt; ''v konvikte conviction n'' konviksia '''cook' n'' kuek; ''v kokovat; kokovate cookie n'' kooki '''cool' adj cool; v'' cool '''cool down' v'' deyncool '''copper' n'' kovram '''correct' adj stymmin; v'' korrektovat; korrektovate '''correction' n'' korreksia '''corn' n'' zerno '''corner' n'' ecka; eck '''cost' n'' cumst; ''v come (see appendix) cost efficiency n'' cumstdobernost '''cost-efficient' adj cumstdober cough n'' cassel; ''v caslat; caslate cough up v'' upcaslat; upcaslate '''council' n'' rat; rát; keynsil (''poetic) count n'' (''act of counting) stet; (person) ravioon (pronounce: raveeyoon); v'' stetie '''country' n'' kragen; land '''couple' n'' kapel '''courage' n'' mood '''course' n'' cose '''court' n'' pravedom '''courthouse' n'' pravedomni bude; pravedomni stavebechen '''cover' n'' splien; ''v spliech cover up v'' sportshivat; sportshivate '''cow' n'' krawa '''cowmilk' n'' kort '''crash' n'' krash; ''v krashe crate n'' piffenck '''crazy' adj nor; hack; shilni (revival); boiterly (dated); shýrli (poetic) crazy man n'' krás '''crazy old man' n'' brump; tanovich '''create' v'' towrit; towrite '''creation' n'' torbechen; torbenj '''creator' n'' towriter '''creature' n'' tower '''credit' adj kreditni; n'' (''recognition and respect) kredit; lough; (accounting) kredit; v'' (''acknowledge) loughyie; (accounting) kreditovat; kreditovate credit union n'' kreditni unia '''crime' n'' krime '''criminal' adj kriminalki; n'' kriminal '''criminalisation' n'' kriminalisatsia '''criminality' n'' kriminalita '''crisis' n'' crisis '''criticize' v'' posmetch '''cries' n'' buekes (''plural) cross n'' krytska; ''v uberkern crowd n'' deyniz '''crown' n'' kronne; koruna '''cry' n'' plage; ''v plakat; plakate cubit n'' ell '''cultural' adj cultsherni culture n'' cultsher '''cup' n'' kyp '''cupboard' n'' shrank; kybid (''revival); tshlonjtishtoe (dated) current adj denshen; dottery curse n'' spreyk; ''v spreyke curtain n'' zasove '''cut' n'' cut; ''v cutte; kytovat; kytovate cut down v'' vitinat; vitinate D '''D' symb D (pronounce: dee) daily adj dienni damage n'' shkoud; ''v shkoudat; shkoudate; poshkodit; poshkodite dance adj tantsikni; n'' tants; ''v tantsivat; tantsivate danger n'' bivet; bespetshense (pronounce: ''bespens) dangerous adj bivetlee; bespent; bespetshent (dated) daring adj cown dark adj temni; n'' temnien '''darkness' n'' temon '''dash' n'' dash; ''v dashe date n'' totshka; punkt '''David' n pr David; Dayvid daughter n'' detsera '''dawn' n'' doun '''dawn chorus' n'' ewtecksong '''day' n'' den (see appendix) '''dead' adj zose; ded deaf adj def dear adj dache death n'' zosnul '''debt' n'' skylt '''debtor' n'' skyltor '''debut' n'' outcumst; ''v outcome (see come) decay n'' upad; ''v upadat; upadate deceive v'' oclaimtate '''decent' adj disent; deecent deception v'' oclaimt '''decide' v'' roshutnot; roshutnote '''decision' n'' roshutnost '''decisive' adj roshutni declare v'' villasit; villasite; vilasit; vilasite '''declaration' n'' villast; vilast '''decrease' n'' unnabechen; ''v unrast; unnarast deduce v'' dedukovat; dedukovate '''deduction' n'' deduksia '''deep' adj deep; chlobki; n'' deep; bezdin '''deer' n'' yelenj '''deer hunter' n'' yelmand '''defence' n'' hayebechen '''defend' v'' hayit; hayite '''definitively' adv prosta deform v'' valahit; valahite '''deformation' n'' valaght '''deformed' adj valaghni degree n'' degree '''delegate' n'' delegat; ''v delegatovat; delegatovate delete v'' deleet '''deletion' n'' deletsia '''deliver' v'' levrovat; levrovate '''delivery' n'' levro '''democracy' n'' demokratsia '''democrat' adj demokratni; n'' demokrat '''democratic' adj demokratiski demolish v'' rozburat; rozburate '''demolishment' n'' burbetsh '''demolition' n'' burbetsh '''demolition hammer' n'' burbetshni klad; burbetshklad '''demonstrate' v'' demonshtrat; demonshtrate '''demonstration' n'' demonshtrasia '''demonstrative' adj demonshtratni denial n'' zapairt '''deny' v'' zapar '''dense' adj hawled density n'' hawlst '''deny' v'' zapire '''depart' v'' outgot (see: ''got) depart from v'' outgot (see: ''got) do department n'' department '''departure' n'' outgot '''depend' v'' zaviset '''dependence' n'' zaviset; zavicenost; savicenost (''revival) dependency n'' dependensia '''deposit' n'' deposit; ''v depositovat; depositovate deposition n'' outstanding '''depth' n'' deepst; bezdin '''deputy' n'' deptee '''deputy governor' n'' deptee; ebgonner (see ''gonner) descend v'' klesnut; klesat; klesate '''descendant' n'' klesser; klesman (see ''man) descendent adj klesnatni; klesnutni descent n'' klesnubechen '''describe' v'' popisat; popisate '''description' n'' popisebechen '''descriptive' adj popistif desert adj odisten; n'' odisrovina '''design' n'' dizain; ''v dizain designate v'' desinjatovat; desinjatovate '''designation' n'' desinjatsia '''desire' n'' toozhba; zhelanie; ''v toozhit; zhelit; zhelite; zhiadat; zhiadate desk n'' desk '''despise' v'' kralkovat '''despite' prep pres dessert n'' dezýt '''destroy' v'' enitshive '''detail' n'' smalled '''determination' n'' urtshibechen '''determine' v'' urtshit; urtshite '''determined' adj urtshiten develop v'' come (see appendix) '''development' n'' coming '''device' n'' divais '''devil' n'' tshert '''devilish' adj tshertovni devoice v'' dislas '''devoted' adj devotni devotion n'' devotsia '''dialect' n'' daylek '''dialogue' n'' dwahvite '''dictionary' n'' slowneck '''die' v'' dai; zomriet '''die quickly' v'' take hin bife; forslett hine '''die slowly' v'' undaie '''differ' v'' rozdielt '''difference' n'' rozdiel '''different' adj rozdielen differentiate v'' differentovat; differentovate '''differentiation' n'' differensia '''difficult' adj trudni; diffi; sworni difficulty n'' trud; trudnost '''dig' v'' dig '''dig a hole' v'' skaghrat '''dignity' n'' dostoynost '''dine' v'' obiadvat '''dinner' n'' obiad '''direct' adj direktni; smerti; v'' smiert; smierte '''direction' n'' smer '''director' n'' smiertor (''revival); dairector dirt n'' shpina '''dirty' adj shpinavi disappear v'' discome (see: ''come) disappearance n'' discumst '''disapproval' n'' diseproovine '''disapprove' v'' diseproof '''disciple' n'' diskipel '''discipline' n'' diskiplin '''discover' v'' obkrit; obkrite; raskrit; raskrite '''discovery' n'' obkriebechen; raskriebechen '''discriminate' v'' diskriminovat; diskriminovate '''discrimination' n'' diskriminatsia '''discuss' n'' slapemorte; discuss '''discussion' n'' slapemortel; diskussia '''disease' n'' krancken '''disestablishmentarianism' n'' disestablishmentarianisma '''disestablishmentarianist' adj disestablishmentarianistiski; n'' disestablishmentarianist '''dish' n'' kroshnik '''disorder' n'' (''unrest) dizourder; (physical or psychical malfunction) porwa; (absence of order) nered display n'' display; ''v displaye displeased adj lorestellt disposition n'' dispositsia '''district' adj distriktni; n'' distrikt '''divide' v'' dividovat; dividovate '''divine' adj bogli divinity n'' boglien '''divisible' adj dividovatskopni division n'' divisia '''divisive' adj divisifni divorce n'' divors; divorsia; ''v divorse do v'' do (see appendix); yie '''doctor' n'' doktor; dáter '''document' n'' dockmish; ''v dockmishe documentation n'' dockmishnost '''dog' n'' dog; pes '''donate' v'' donatovat; donatovate; dovat; dat '''donation' n'' donatsia; dove '''donor' n'' dater '''don't be nabite (see: ''bite) don't have v'' nef (see appendix); nef no (see ''nef) don't think v'' thangen '''don't use' v'' noudit; noudite '''don't want' v'' donawnt '''door' n'' dour '''double' adj dwoyaki double track n'' dwoyaki '''douse' v'' (''strike) dous; (fall in the water) gats dove n'' holub '''down' adv/prep nether downtown n'' deynteyn '''drag' n'' vlight; ''v vliekt; vliest dragon n'' dragon '''dragon flight' n'' dragonflait '''Drake Town' n pr Dedin o'Frants drastic adj dersteck; dersteckel (dated) drastically adv dersteckelane draw v'' (''make a picture) risovat; risovate; (pull out) tasit; tasite; (attract) poshiet; (deduce) vuvodit; vuvodite; (close curtains) zasovat; zasovate drawing n'' risovebechen; risoven '''dream' n'' sen; ''v snivat; snivate dress n'' shati; ''v odeth drink n'' klook; ''v klook drive v'' (''of a herd) jazdit; (of a vehicle) riadit; riadite; (motivate) vozit; vozite driver n'' riadier; vozier '''drive way' n'' draifway '''drop' n'' nashatni; drop; ''v nashatten dry adj dry duchess n'' heretowa (pronounce: ''heretowa or hartowa) duchy n'' heretowland (pronounce: ''heretowland or hartowland) duck n'' katshka '''duke' n'' heretow (pronounce: ''heretow or hartow) dull adj mane durability n'' dursamnost '''durable' adj dursamni during prep diuring; durende dust n'' prah; ''v prat; prát (dated) dusty adj práni dustbin n'' tshopitsh '''duty' n'' dolnost; dshut; dshuri (''poetic) dwarve n'' tripaslik '''dwell' v'' bivet (see appendix) '''dwelling' n'' bivetnost E '''E' symb E (pronounce: ee) each pron ef; efri; ow (dated) each other pron itchara eagle n'' orol; orla (''poetic) ear n'' ea; uck '''early' adj rani; strocki early morning n'' ranimouning; oktend '''earn' v'' videlat; videlate; ýn (''dated) earth n'' earth '''east' adj viedni; n'' vied '''eastern' adj viedni East Hills n pr Eesheckt; Easthills easy adj fad eat v'' chest (see appendix); mash '''ecologic' adj ekologistiski ecologic party ekologistiski parti ecologist adj ekologistiski; n'' ekologist '''ecology' n'' ekologia '''economy' n'' ekonomia '''edit' n'' edit; hlakovanbechen; ''v edit; hlakovant editor n'' editor; hlakovanter '''educate' v'' edukatovat; edukatovate '''education' n'' edukatsia '''effect' n'' effekt; ''v dabring effort n'' usile '''egg' n'' eag; eack; witish; jay; yock '''Egypt' n'' Aigipt '''Egyptian' adj Aigiptiski; n'' Aigipter '''eight' num osem; ayt eighteen num osemnest eighty num osemdeshat; osemsiat either adv oba; conj bud elbow n'' lakets '''elect' v'' elektovat; elektovate '''election' n'' eleksia '''election fraud' n'' eleksiafroud '''election procedure' n'' eleksiaprokedur '''electric' adj elektrikni electricity v'' elektrikshen '''electrification' n'' elektrifikatsia '''electrifier' n'' elektrifikor '''electrify' v'' elektrifikatovat; elektrifikatovate '''elephant' n'' elefant '''elevate' v'' elevatovat; elevatovate '''elevation' n'' elevatsia '''elevator' n'' lift '''eleven' num jenny; jitness (poetic); eelean else adv yenake; els embassy n'' ambasad '''emotion' n'' emotsia '''emotional' n'' emotsionalni '''empty' adj prasten; v'' prasten '''enact' v'' enaktovat; enaktovate '''encounter' v'' prepatenut; prepatenute '''end' n'' end; ''v ende end up v'' zlomit; zlomite '''end up in pieces' v'' yarnamoct '''enemy' n'' nepriatel (''revival); nepper engine n'' endshin '''engineer' n'' endshiner; ''v endshine engineering n'' endshining '''England' n'' Angland '''English' adj Angltshi; n'' Angltshi '''enjoy' v'' bavit; bavite '''enjoyable' adj bavitni enjoyment n'' bavibechen '''enjoy oneself' v'' sepavit; sepavite '''enlighten' v'' swetlovat; swetlovate '''enlightenment' n'' swetlobechen '''enough' adv potch ensure v'' zaistit; zaistite '''enter' v'' income (see: ''come) entrance n'' incomebechen; incumst '''entree' n'' incumst '''environment' n'' invainmen; okolie '''environmental' adj invainmental epileptic adj meshatshhori; n'' meshatshhoriman (see: ''man) epilepsy n'' meshatshhorie; meshatshhorie '''equal' adj rouni equality n'' rounia '''escape' n'' uyst; ''v uyst; robe un uyst; robe un uyst oude especially adv predlock establish v'' upset (see: ''set) establishment n'' nadasha '''estimate' n'' gock; ''v gocke estimation n'' gocking '''etcetra' adv answon eternal adj vetshni eternity n'' vetshnien '''ethnic' adj etnistiski ethnicity n'' etnisita '''ethnology' n'' etnologia '''Europe' n'' Thie Ole Lands; Starland; Ewrop; Europ '''evade' v'' klonte '''evadible' adj posklontni evasion n'' klont '''evasible' adj posklontni evasive adj klontni even adj even; adv even evening n'' vecher '''evenly' adv evenne event n'' chelt '''even though' conj teamo; ondow eventually adv on-endowi ever adv ef; efa every pron ef; efri; ow (dated) everybody adv efcase every day adv efdien everyone adv eflit everything adv all every week adv eftyshdien everywhere adv efwair every year adv efrock evil adj zloni; n'' zlo '''evoke' v'' koulpe '''exact' adj eksakt exactly adv eksaktane; up that stet (postverbum) ex aequo n'' samegea (genitive: ''samegoy) exam n'' eksam '''examinate' v'' eksaminatovat; eksaminatovate '''examination' n'' eksaminatsia '''examinator' n'' eksaminator '''examinatory' adj eksaminatni example n'' priklad; priklet '''exceed' v'' vuenimgot (see ''got) exceedingly adv velmi except prep vuenimpo; v'' vuenim (see ''nim) except for prep vuenimpo exception n'' vuenimst '''excite' v'' buzniet '''excited' adj buzni exclaim v'' vidyadrit; vidyadrite '''exclamation' n'' vidyadrien '''exclude' v'' vuenimke '''excluding' adv vuenine exclusive adj vuenimkat excommunicate v'' vuebave '''excommunication' n'' vuebaw '''excrement' n'' ekskrement; poo; dousheet; shkiala '''exercise' n'' tswitsheni; ''v tswitshenne execute v'' outfore '''execution' n'' outforing '''executive' adj outforni exhaust v'' vytsherpat '''exhausted' adj vytsherpani exist v'' esh '''existence' n'' esht '''exodus' n'' vuepis '''expand' v'' buch; buch hine '''expansion' n'' buchen '''expect' v'' tshakat; tshakate '''expectation' n'' tshakebechen '''expense' n'' naklad; náklad '''expensive' adj drai expert n'' ekspear '''expertise' n'' ekspertisia '''explain' v'' obyasnit; obyasnite '''explanation' n'' obyasnien '''explanatory' adj obyasnitni; obyasni explode v'' trashe '''explore' v'' opshavit; opshavite '''explosion' n'' trashing '''explosive' adj trashly; n'' trash '''express' v'' outsay '''extent' n'' outreach '''extinct' adj outzomrieten extinction n'' outzomrichen '''extract' n'' vytabechen; ''v vytaghnout extraction n'' vytanost '''extreme' adj ekstreem; n'' ekstreem '''extremely' adv hoshelni; ekstreemane eye adj otshni; n'' oake; oak; eye '''eyebrow' n'' obrotshie '''eyelash' n'' riasa '''eyelid' n'' vietshko F '''F' symb F (pronounce: ef) face n'' twar; ''v sotch fact n'' fakt '''factor' n'' faktor '''factory' adj tovarenjane; n'' tovarenj '''fail' n'' terp; ''v terpit; terpite fair adj fear fairly adv ypnea fairness n'' fearness '''fairy' n'' wayla '''falcon' n'' falke '''fall' n'' fall; ''v fall (see appendix) false adj fous falsification n'' fousennien '''falsify' v'' fousen '''fame' n'' slave '''family' adj rodinni; v'' rod; rodina (''revival); fmilla (poetic) famous adj slavni far adj inak farm n'' farm; ''v farme farmer n'' farmer; farman (see appendix) '''fart' n'' pryd; ''v prydovat; prydovate fast adj righli; hitri; rash; snal; v'' post '''fat' adj tuck; fat; n'' tuck, fat '''father' n'' father; otetsh; otesh '''fatherland' n'' otshina; rodina '''fault' n'' hub '''faulty' n'' hubni; hudni '''favor' n'' quol (pronounce: ''kwuel) favorable adj quolni (pronounce: kwuelni) fear n'' strah; ''v bat fearsome adj betshade feast n'' fease; feast '''feather' n'' fur; per '''federal' adj feaderel federal law n'' feaderelni '''federal police' n'' politianowk '''feed' v'' jest '''feel' v'' feale (see appendix) '''feel sorry ''v banofte feeling n'' fealayn '''female' adj (of humans) shensky; (of animals) samsky; n'' (''human) shen; zhen (pronounce: shen or jen); (animal) samm; samma fertile adj plodni fertility n'' plodnibechen '''fetch' n'' nolnost; ''v nollat; nollate fever n'' feever; feeva; horooshka (''revival) few adj few; male field n'' pole '''field of expertise' n'' ekspertisiapole '''fieldwork' n'' nuwah '''fifteen' num patshdesyt; pathdesyt fifty num patshiat; patshsiat (dated); patshessiat (dated) fight n'' fight; boyofnik; ''v fight; boyovat; boyovate fighter n'' fightman (see appendix) '''fill' v'' fullovat; fullovate '''filler' n'' fullovater '''film' n'' (''thin layer) falter; (movie) film; moovie; v'' (''make a movie) filmovat; filmovate; (cover) fielthe filter n'' filter '''finally' adv konetshen; nakonietch; nakonetshen finance n'' feagsake '''financial' adj feaguen; feagsakni find v'' find '''fine' adj fonue; n'' bedlitis; ''v bedlit finger n'' prist; pryst (''dated) fingernail n'' nesht; neshtenruke '''finish' n'' fennish; ''v fennish; dorobit; dorobite fire n'' feyr; ''v fure first adv onest; befo; befor; num onest first-born adj foniesth; forniesth first sight appearance n'' syrfes '''fish' n'' feesh (see appendix); ribe (see appendix); ''v ribarovat; ribarovate fisherman n'' ribar '''fit' n'' sedit; ''v sedit; sedite fitting n'' fitting '''five' num patsh; path; five fix n'' fix (pronounce: ''fiks); perra; v'' fix (pronounce: ''fiks); perrovat; perrovate flag n'' flaik; ''v flagovat; flagovate flat adj teni; n'' flat '''flats' n'' flats '''flea' n'' bylsha; bylsh (''dated) flee v'' utekat; utekate '''fleet' n'' lodstwoe (singular: ''lodstow) flight n'' let; flait '''flight case' n'' letshrank; flaitkays '''float' n'' (''buoyant device) plaf; (rasp or trowel) float; v'' (''be supported by liquid) plave; (use a rasp) float flood n'' preelif; ''v prilivat; prilivate flooding n'' prilivebechen '''floor' n'' floor '''flour' n'' mook; ''v mooke flow n'' plint; ''v plinat; plinate flower n'' flore; kwet '''fluent' adj plinni; plint fluency n'' plinnost '''fluid' adj plinni; n'' plin '''fly' n'' fly; ''v fly (see appendix) focus n'' fokus; ''v right hine fog n'' (''mist) hymla; (grass) nittrow; v'' hymlat; hymlate '''fold' n'' (''act of folding) tou; (enclosure for sheep) koshar; (bend) toure; (be crushed) rid; (confine sheep in a fold) kosharovat; kosharovate follow v'' sledovat; sledovate '''food' n'' jestien; udenelie '''fool' adj weestrey; n'' weestrai '''foot' n'' foot (see appendix); noa (see appendix); stope '''football' n'' (''soccer) football; (American football) eggball footstool n'' footstool; noastool (''revival); stopestool (poetic) for prep for; fo force n'' mots; sila; ''v silit; silite; donutit; donutite forecast n'' predpoved; ''v predpovat; predpovate foreign adj outlandish foremost adj mose forni; forni forest n'' es; les (see appendix) '''forestal' adj lesni; esni forever adv fowedda; fownu for example adv by priklad; by priklet forget v'' fogea (see ''gea); forgea (see gea) forgive v'' foyie; foryie; ewgie; ewgiet '''form' n'' formulir; form; ''v form formation n'' formatsia '''former' adj fowmer for sale adv to sale for sure adv istine fortunate adj forchunet fortunately adv forchunetli fortune n'' forchoon '''forty' num stiressiat; stirsiat found v'' nadavat; nadavate '''fountain' n'' feyntin '''four' num stir; stire; fow fourteen num stirdesyt fox n'' lesh; lishka (''revival) fox fur n'' lisque (pronounce: ''lisk) frame n'' freym; ''v freyme framework n'' freymwowk; freymwork; freymtrack '''frankincense' n'' wierauk '''fraud' n'' froud '''free' adj free; wolni; slobodni (poetic) freedom n'' sloboda '''freeze' v'' merzit '''fresh' adj fresh friend n'' priatel '''friendly' adj priatelsh frighten v'' stretchonlove '''from' prep for; from; ou (poetic); o'; ' from ... until prep de ... de; for ... de; fo ... de frost n'' merce '''fruit' n'' owotsh; plod '''fuel' n'' fiul; ''v fiule fulfil v'' ferflovat '''fulfilment' n'' ferflovebechen '''full' adj full full of prep full o'; full '; ful (poetic) full of ants adj oumsaiktorn full name n'' gants name '''fun' adj mokni; krushni; kalotsh; n'' mok; krush; kylsh '''function' n'' funksia; ''v funkshovat; funkshovate functional adj funkshenel functioning adj seltni fund n'' embursovanie; ''v embursovat; embursovate fungus n'' fungus; huba (''revival) funny adj mokni; krushni; kalotsh further adj dialai; inakar furthermore adv pritom furious adj furious (pronounce: furies); rayst furniture n'' furnitur '''further' adv dall; v'' dalle '''fuse' n'' fus; ''v fusovat; fusovate fusion n'' fusia '''future' adj futurni; futur; n'' futur G '''G' symb G (pronounce: dshee) gain n'' gain; ''v gaine game n'' ra '''gap' n'' gap '''garden' n'' zard; ''v zardovat; zardovate gardening adj zardni; n'' botanik; zardlern '''gate' n'' brana (see appendix) '''gather' v'' skatsat; skatsata; skadzats (''revival) gender n'' polavy '''genealogy' n'' gennalogia '''general' adj fshobeshni; n'' general '''generate' n'' generatovat; generatovate '''generation' n'' generatsia '''generator' n'' generator '''gentle' adj dshentel gentleman n'' dshentelman (see: ''man); her German adj Nemetski; n'' Nemetski '''Germany' n'' Nemetsko '''gesture' n'' posunok '''get' v'' gea (see appendix) '''ghost' n'' dutch '''girl' n'' lassi '''gift' n'' dove; gift '''give' v'' give (see appendix); dovat; dat; yie '''give up' v'' latsh hine; latsh '''glad' adj rath glass adj glass; n'' glass '''glorification' n'' gloribechen '''glorify' v'' glorivat; glorivate '''glorious' adj gloriski glory n'' gloria '''go' v'' got (see appendix) '''go about' v'' ronegot (see: ''got) goat adj koshni; n'' kosha; gowt '''goat milk' n'' koshni miliek '''go away' v'' waygot (see: ''got); got (see appendix) po rode God n'' God; That Lourd Entlang '''god' n'' bog '''gold' n'' slate; gold; zlate (''poetic) gone adj waygun; waygon good adj dober; ksorow; horosh goodbye adj spomni; intj spom; bai; goodbai; seeyoo; n'' spom '''goods' n'' towar; towars '''gospel' n'' gospelhudba '''Gospel' n'' Evangelia '''go to' v'' got de (see ''got) govern v'' gourne '''government' n'' welade '''governor' n'' gonner (see appendix) '''governorship' n'' gonnership '''grade' n'' grayd '''graduate' v'' graduatovat; graduatovate '''graduation' n'' graduatsia '''grammar' n'' grammar '''grass' n'' grash; traw; trew '''grasshopper' n'' trawhopper; trewhopper '''grave' adj gravni; n'' (''burial) horb; (accent) grav graveyard n'' kyrghow; tsintrin; grobbel '''gray' adj gris; n'' gris '''graze' v'' noowet '''great' adj greet greatest adj grease green n'' zellen '''green party' n'' zelniparti '''greet' v'' greet '''greeting' n'' greeting '''grey' adj gris; n'' gris '''gristle' n'' ghrond; ghrubafka '''ground' n'' zem '''group' n'' groop; ''v groop; groope grow v'' grou; groune (''dated) grow out v'' outgrou; outgroune (''dated) growth n'' groust '''guarantee' n'' zaruka (''revival); zarook; v'' zarutshit; zarutshite '''guard' n'' warret; ''v warte guide n'' drivebechen; ''v drive guilt n'' skylt '''guilty' adj skyltni guinea pig n'' omchen; mortsha '''gulp' n'' help '''gun' n'' gyn; niss; bangteatsh; bangteach; pishtol '''gun down' v'' netherbang; netherniss; zemniss; zembang; zemhodit; zemhodite '''gunfight' n'' bangrat; nissrat '''gunfire' n'' weshlikant; kanta (''revival) gunpowder n'' buskrout '''gunshot' n'' vustrel; teahod '''gunsmith' n'' nissman (see ''man) guts n dearm Category:Oceana (language)